warrior_catsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
BreezeClan/Roleplay
Hazelstar turned to her deputy. "Blossompool, set a watch on the borders. We can't afford invaders." 18:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze nuzzled Hazelstar. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, you" Hazelstar grinned. "Hunt with me?" 18:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Of course." he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 12:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar twined her tail with her mate's. "Where do you think we should hunt?" 13:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "Down by the lake?" Soaringblaze suggested. (I CAN SEE YOU STALKING ME, TAWNZ) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sure" Hazelstar led the way out of camp. 13:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze licked her shoulder. "I love you, Haze." he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "I love you more, Soar." Hazelstar purred. 13:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "We'll see about that!" he laughed, flinging himself at her, bowling her over. (mannnn that sounds wrong o.o) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (Yus, yus it did. O.o) "Hey!" Hazelstar whined. "I'm your clan leader!" 19:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze laughed. "And my mate!" he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "You're amazing, you know that. I wish you were my deputy. I'm so sorry, I didn't pick you." Hazelstar hung her head. 20:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze licked her head. (shall they break up for a bit and then get back together? BreezeClan needs drama xDD) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (Sure XD. Or one of them could get gravely injured and the other could be sick with worry) A tear dripped out of Hazelstar's eyes. 20:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (or both?) Soaringblaze looked at Hazelstar and fled. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar fled camp. She didn't realize she was heading for a cliff. 20:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze was confused. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) She ran right off the cliff and plunged down. Hazelstar screamed so loudly. 20:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze heard his leader. He plunged down after her, scooped her up, threw her back onto the cliff-edge where she was safe, and hit the bottom with a cracking thud. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "NO! SOAR!!" Hazelstar screamed. She jumped down the cliff, landing gratefully on all four paws, and raced over to her mate's body. 11:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze lay motionless. Altariakit jumped down the cliff, landing gracefully like her mother. "Soaringblaze!" she screeched. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "Oh StarClan no....." Hazelstar stared at her mate's body, feeling sick to her stomach. She collapsed beside him and pushed her nose into his fur. "I love you, Soar" Hazelstar paused, as if expecting him to say, "I love you, Haze" back. But, he didn't. 00:24, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze blinked his eyes open. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Soar!" Hazelstar cried. "Oh my god, you almost gave me a heart attack! How do you feel? What hurts?" 18:54, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Everything." he moaned, staggering to his paws. "But I'm fine." he said, before Hazelstar could start fussing. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Stop lying to me. You're not okay, and I know it. Let me help you." 18:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Haze, stress is the worst thing for you. Again, I'm fine." he said. As he walked off he muttered under his breath, not knowing whether she could hear or not. "Go and make some tea." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "No. I don't care about the stress. I need to know that you're okay. Please." A tear slid down Hazelstar's cheek. 19:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze licked her cheek. "I promise I'm fine. I wouldn't say I was fine if I wasn't!" he said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar sighed. "Fine" She nuzzled his cheek. "Why'd you scare me like that?" More tears began sliding down her cheeks. 19:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze purred. "I was trying to help." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, almost giving me a heart attack helped!" Hazelstar teased. "Let's get back to camp. Our daughter is worried." 19:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze nodded. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar led him back to camp and straight into her en. "Lie down. Now" 20:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Mkay." he mewed, acting like a kit. "Tuck me in!" he teased. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar giggled. "You mousebrain! I'm gonna go make sure Altariakit's okay, then I'll come back, kay?" 20:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze stuck his dewclaw in his mouth and nodded. "Kay, mum." he flicked her ear with his tail. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar hurried checked on their daughter, then headed back up to her den. She curled up beside her mate, pressing herself against his warm flank. "Love you, Soar" 20:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too, Haze." he purred. "Is Altariakit ok?" he asked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar sighed. "Yeah, she's a little shaken and worried about you. She thinks you're dead, Soar. She won't believe me when I say you aren't unless, you go down there and show her you're alive." 21:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Altariakit rushed in. "You're alive!" she purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, hun" Hazelstar purred. "I told you. Your father's strong...and a mousebrain!" 21:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze made a derp face. Altariakit laughed. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hun, it's getting late. Do you wanna sleep with us?" 19:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Altariakit shook her head. "I'll be fine." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, go sleep, hun." Hazelstar smiled at her daughter, then turned to her mate. "Soar, do NOT try anything like this again, you'll give me a heart attack!" 19:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze rolled his eyes. Skyfall glared at Hazelstar. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "Is there a problem, Skyfall?" Hazelstar looked at her. 20:13, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall beckoned Hazelstar with the glare in her gaze. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar got up and walked over. "Yes?" 20:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "A great darkness is rising. Above light. Above essence. Above everything." she said, her eyes determined, not a speck of fear in them. Not one. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "W-What do you mean?" Hazelstar stammered. 21:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) She flicked her gaze to Soaringblaze and Altariakit. "Cats will die." she said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "No....dear StarClan...no." Hazelstar shook her head. "Can I tell Soaringblaze?" 13:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall dipped her head. "Whatever you wish." she said, blowing the feather back over her eyes. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar padded shakily back to her den. "We have a problem, Soar" 13:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" he asked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "A darkness is coming and two cats are going to die" Hazelstar whispered, settling down next to him. 13:58, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Which two?" he wondered. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:39, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar stared at her paws. "You. Altariakit." 21:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze laughed. "Who told you this?" he snorted. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Skyfall." 21:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze's amused face suddenly turned serious. "She never lies. She has the power to foresee the future, sense rising darkness. The power to shoot a gun. The power to know how to kill and what to kill." he said. "She knows the truth." he said. "I will die. Altariakit will die. I'll miss you." he said, licking her. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "NO! I will not lose my mate and my kit!" Hazelstar stood up. "I'm sleeping in the warriors den with Stormfire!" (Her best friend) 21:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC)# Soaringblaze's ear flipped out. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar curled next to her best friend and sighed. He doesn't care about me. All he said was, "I'll miss you." How about, I'm never leaving you, or I love you? No! 20:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Stormfire licked his friend's ear. "He's probably in shock. He probably wants to talk to Skyfall." he said. "Now, I must go on a patrol." he said, getting up. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) "I doubt it!" Hazelstar snorted. "He doesn't love me, Storm. I-I can't lose him! I love him!!" 20:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Stormfire snickered. "I know, I know. How d'ya think Altariakit was born?" he snorted, rushing out of camp. Soaringblaze's eyes were wide in fear. "No!" he screeched. "I can't go. No, I can't leave. I can't leave Hazelstar!" he screeched. Skyfall's eyes showed no sympathy, or no regret. No sarcasm, nothing. She shot off into the bushes. My message is sent. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar moved to Soaringblaze's nest, which smelled faintly of him. For the past few sunrises, he'd been sleeping with her, so he hadn't slept there in a while. She closed her eyes. 20:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze's heart cracked. He didn't want to leave his mate. Skyfall padded past Hazelstar, moving silently. "Greetings." She noticed that her icy voice made Hazelstar jump. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:45, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar ignored her. More tears dripped down her cheeks. "He doesn't love me." Her voice was barely audible. (Soaringblaze should hear that c:) 20:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Bramblingfur padded up to Stormfire. "Hey Stormfire, notice anything strange lately?" she asked. The tortoiseshell she-cat was always quite wary of things. Bbun (talk) 20:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Stormfire snickered. "Skyfall?" he suggested jokingly. Soaringblaze heard Hazelstar. "I do." he promised silently. Skyfall heard Stormfire's comment through the powers of her deep thinking. "Negitive." she declined Hazelstar's state. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar got up from her mate's nest and walked out of camp to clear her head. She didn't notice a badger in front of her. It lunged at her, ripping her fur. Hazelstar fought back, but the badger was too strong. It stepped on one of her paws and dug it's claws into her fur. Finally, it lumbered away, and Hazelstar fell unconscious, her blood pouring onto the sandy earth. 21:14, November 7, 2012 (UTC) "Badgers!" Bramblingfur screeched. She then aimed for a smaller badger's leg, nipping in with her sharp teeth. Bbun (talk) 21:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Skyfall heard the word. She shot up on her haunches, and shot all of the badgers, aiming perfectly for their heads. Once they had all died, she sat back down, her breath still calm and steady. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar was losing blood fast. She was barely breathing. 19:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze caught sight of Hazelstar. "HAZE!" he yowled. He rushed to her side, pressing herbs against her wounds until they stopped bleeding. He fetched water and fresh-kill, making sure Hazelstar felt better. "You'll be ok." he assured her. But I won't. Skyfall blinked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar was still. She was losing a life. 20:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze watched his mate lose a life. "No..." he said. "No." he cried. He turned to see his sister. "What do you want?" he hissed. Skyfall blinked, serious as usual. Soaringblaze shifted his paws, knowing what his sister was capable of. "Sorry." he said, slightly intimidated by her stare. Skyfall blinked again. "Remember the darkness will rise. Above light. Above life. Above you." she said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Another life was stripped from Hazelstar. She had 6 left. 20:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall licked her fur. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Slowly, Hazelstar opened her eyes. "S-S-Soar?" 20:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze was talking to his sister. He pricked his ears at the noise. "Yes?" ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:21, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'm s-so sorry. I-I can't. T-Take good care of Altariakit. A-And I say these words before S-StarClan. May they hear and approve my choice. S-S-oaringblaze will b-be the new deputy of B-BreezeClan. Blossompool knows. S-She accepts. L-Lead the clan well, my love. Good-bye, Soar. I love you more than life itself." Hazelstar's eyes closed and she was still. (She's not dead yet, but she looks like it.) 20:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze's heart froze. "What? Me, deputy?" he asked, shocked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar didn't answer him, for she was still and she wasn't breathing. 20:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Is she losing another life? he thought. No. She can't! "Haze!?" ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "She is almost dead, Soaringblaze." Blossompool padded up to him. "You are deputy. I'm stepping down." 20:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze cried out. "What?" he asked. He looked at Hazelstar. Blossompool was right. She was indeed close to death. He sighed, looking at his sister for support. He found none. Skyfall was on her own as usual, sharpening her claws. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "She's not dead yet. Carry her back to camp and put her in her den. Stay with her, I think she'd like having her mate there when she's on her deathbed." Blossompool ordered. 20:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze nodded. He carried Hazelstar back to camp. Suddenly, a fox lunged for Soaringblaze, bowling him over. He leared over Hazelstar, slashing her throat. Soaringblaze hissed. "STOP!" he growled, blocking the fox's path. The fox swiped Soaringblaze out of the way again, and continued to slash at the leader. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar was growing weaker and weaker by the heartbeat. Blood poured out of her many wounds. 21:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall leapt and bowled the fox over, killing him with sharp claws and quick battle moves. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Blood spilled from Hazelstar's throat, onto the grass, staining it crimson. 21:16, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze watched his mate suffer. "She's losing her seventh life." he said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:18, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "No, it's her fifth." Blossompool corrected. "Carry her back to camp. And don't let her get attacked by anything else! 21:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze took her back to camp. "Haze. You'll be fine." he promised. He spotted Winterblaze. "Hey, bro!" he said. He saw Skyfall. "Sup sistah?!" he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'm ashamed of you." Stormfire hissed, padding up. "My best friend is DYING, and you're acting like you don't care! You don't love her at all!" 21:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze hissed. "I love her so much! I'm just trying to act cheerful around my sister! If she senses something wrong, she won't sleep!" he growled. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "I doubt that! You don't care about her at all! Give her to me!" Stormfire growled. 21:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze hissed. "No." he hissed. He looked him in the eye like a baws. "Jealous." he hissed, licking his mate's head. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not jealous! I don't like Hazelstar that way! I'm just worried about her, unlike you!" 19:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay